


Elevator

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki is mad at Reita again, but Reita doesn't really think he did anything wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the following imagineyourOTP prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.
> 
> Shoutout to [Ash](https://twitter.com/rumorshuh) for helping me out with this! Seriously, she's awesome, and if you ever want some really cute Reituki headcanons just ask her on [her tumblr](http://gazette.co.vu/) or check [this tag](http://gazette.co.vu/tagged/ash-shut-up-about-reituki).

Ruki pushed the button, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at the monitor. He watched in silence as the elevator crept its way down from the 11th floor, tapping his foot. It annoyed him how impatient he was today. It couldn't have been more than half a minute before the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, but it felt like an eternity. It was probably because he was in an exceptionally bad mood today, but it still annoyed him. He wasn't usually this twitchy.

Picking Koron up, he went to the back of the elevator and leaned against the wall, cradling Koron tightly to his chest. Reita entered right behind him, pushing the button up to their floor and glancing over to Ruki before staring at the display, watching the numbers slowly roll up. He could tell Ruki was still mad. Normally, Reita would have argued for a couple of minutes, then admitted defeat and apologised. He wouldn't say he was a pushover, but when it came to Ruki, he knew when it was best to just give up, and Ruki usually won most arguments anyway.

Today, however, Reita knew he wasn't in the wrong. He hadn't committed some huge sin or created a catastrophe. He hadn't lit the apartment on fire, so he wasn't about to throw himself at Ruki's feet, begging for forgiveness. He was perfectly content with giving Ruki the silent treatment until he finally gave in and admitted that he was being stupid.

The elevator screeched, hitched, and then came to a full stop, startling both Ruki and Reita, nearly throwing them off their feet. “What the fuck?” Reita pushed the button to their floor again, his heart beating wildly. When the elevator didn't react, he tried pushing the button harder, holding it in for a couple of seconds. The elevator still didn't budge, and in a fit of panic, Reita clicked the button rapidly, cursing loudly.

“That's not going to work, you idiot.” Ruki wasn't any better of than Reita. His pulse was rapid and his breathing shallow. He had no intention of dying in an elevator.

“Thank you, very helpful.” Reita couldn't help the irritation in his voice.

“Try the alarm button.”

“Don't tell me what to do.” Taking a step back from the panel, Reita leaned against the wall, furrowing his brows.

“Are you seriously that childish?” Ruki rolled his eyes sky high and put Koron down. He walked over to the panel and pushed the alarm button, holding it in for ten seconds like the instructions said. They both held their breath while the dial tone rang.

The speakers crackled, and a man's voice appeared on the line. “Hello?”

Ruki let out a relieved sigh. “Hi, the elevator got stuck.”

The guy asked for his name and flat number, and said he'd send someone to fix it. Ruki thanked him, and the line went dead. Turning around to face Reita, Ruki perched his sunglasses on the top of his head and gave him an annoyed look. “Why do you always have to be so immature?”

“I'm immature? You're the one throwing a bitch fit over a minor issue.”

“Minor issue? You fed Koron crap food!” At least Ruki wasn't worrying about the stuck elevator any more. He was sure the fear would hit him later, but right now, he was too busy being angry.

“He's a dog, Ruki, not a gourmet! Dogs have been eating scraps of human food for centuries!”

“Not kebab meat! Not food with hot sauce and a billion different types of spices and additives. It would have been different if you gave him pure meat, like beef or something, but you gave him fast food!”

“And he's perfectly fine!” Reita gestured to Koron, who was standing in the corner, hanging his head low and staring up at them with wide eyes. He looked so scared Reita almost laughed, but he feared the consequences if he did.

“That's not an excuse! What about the day you give him something really dangerous. Hell, for all I know, you've been sneaking him chocolate when I'm not around!”

“I'm not an idiot, Ru. I know that you're not supposed to give dogs chocolate.”

“Well did you know that chili is also poisonous to them? Hint; there's fucking chili in kebab sauce!” Ruki had screamed the last sentence so loud that Koron let out a small yip. When Reita walked over, he was visibly shaking, and he pawed at Reita's leg as he crouched next to him.

“You're scaring him, Ru.” Ruki sighed again, and Reita picked Koron up, holding him to his chest and petting his head. “It's fine, Koron-chan. Papa's just mad again. But that's okay.” A goofy grin spread on Reita's lips and he turned towards Ruki, placing his hands under Koron's armpits and lifting him up to Ruki's face. “Because papa can't stay mad at our cute faces for long.”

Ruki rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, but Reita kept trying to shove Koron into his face, and after a few seconds of back and forth, Ruki gave up and leaned in to nuzzle Koron, letting him lick his face gleefully. “You're both idiots.”

Reita chuckled. “Sure, but we're your idiots.” He smiled so widely Ruki couldn't help but smile back, and Reita felt victorious. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I gave Koron fast food. I keep forgetting how strict you are about his diet.”

“I just want the very best for the world's best doggy.” Taking Koron from Reita's arms, Ruki buried his nose in his fur and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, but you really need to chill sometimes. I know you love him, but c'mon man, do you really need to make such a big deal out of it?”

“I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, I guess.” Ruki smiled apologetically, leaning against Reita's shoulder as he watched Koron lick his hand. “Hey, that tickles.”

Reita couldn't help but laugh. “I don't know who's cuter, you, or him.”

“Both.” Ruki grinned, and turned his head to peck Reita's lips.

Ruki pulled away, but Reita reached up and grabbed his chin, tilting his face so he could kiss him back. “I promise I won't give him fast food again.”

“I wonder how long it'll be before you forget.” Ruki giggled.

“Oh, c'mon, have some faith in me! I remember to walk him. Most of the time.”

“Most of the time,” Ruki agreed with a hum.

“I do my best. Please don't ban me from ever being alone with him again. It's great to have a night with just us bros.”

“'Just us bros'? So I don't count?”

“No, because you're my boyfriend.” Reita leaned over and kissed Ruki's cheek. “You will never be my bro. Which means we also can't talk about bro things.”

“Now I'm curious, what do you and Koron talk about when I'm not around?”

“That's none of your business.” Reita pressed his lips into a thin line. “Classified information.”

“I bet you talk to him in a baby voice.”

“Do not.”

“You pamper him just as much as me, you know. Just in your own way.”

“I don't give him beef or let him boss me around.”

“No, but you pick him up whenever he wants cuddles, and you let him sleep in your lap when you watch TV or read. I've seen you.”

“He could catch a cold sleeping on the floor.”

Ruki had to suppress a giggle. “See? This is exactly what I mean. You spoil him rotten.”

“You mean like I do with you?” Reita raised an eyebrow, and Ruki nodded.

“Precisely.”

The elevator jerked into motion, and Ruki grabbed Reita's sleeve to keep from falling. Reita wrapped an arm around Ruki's shoulders, pulling him close as they started ascending. When they arrived at their floor, Ruki put Koron down and fished out his keys, starting to walk down the hallway. “Next time, I'll let Koron have your side of the bed, and you can sleep on the couch.”

Reita laughed. “Would you excuse me for everything if I was a dog?”

“I already let you get away with everything!” Ruki unlocked the door, letting Koron scamper inside while he went to pinch Reita's nose.

“No you don't! Remember when I broke that plate last week? You said you would never let me do the dishes again.”

“That was a very expensive plate. You could have broken one of the trashy ones your mother gave you.”

“Hey! Insult your own plates, thank you very much.”

“I would, but my taste is flawless.”

“You are impossible.” Reita picked Ruki up with a grin, and Ruki yelped as he slung his arms around Reita's shoulders, holding on for dear life as he was carried into the apartment.

“Maybe, but you love me.” Ruki giggled. “Now go run us a bath while I make us some coffee.”

“Are you sure you trust me with that? What if I accidentally turn the water ice cold?”

“You'll be fine. I believe in you.”

Reita looked at Ruki with a dead serious expression. “I might just throw Koron in the bath.”

Ruki bit the inside of his cheek, but the longer he looked at Reita, the harder it became to hold back the goofy smile that spread on his lips. “Remind me why we're living together.”

“Because you thought I wasn't keeping my apartment tidy enough.”

“Right.” Ruki nodded. “I still stand by that, you know.”

“Oh, screw you.”

“Just go make that bath before we start arguing again.”

“Good point. This time, we might cut off the power in the entire building.”

“You think the elevator thing was our fault?”

“It's not our fault we're so” Reita turned around halfway to the bathroom and made a silly face, “electrifying.”

Ruki laughed so hard he forgot all about the coffee.


End file.
